


Guardian Angel

by Beawolfs_Pen



Series: My Brother's Keeper [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Baby!Gabriel, Gen, and pain, baby!Alex, baby!Michael, lots of family feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawolfs_Pen/pseuds/Beawolfs_Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael’s first memory is someone holding him. He is aware that it is his father he is held by before he is passed to someone who is not his father."</p>
<p>The higher angel's have a strong connection to one another, but Michael has a stronger connection to one angel in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Michael’s first memory is someone holding him. He is aware that it is his father he is held by before he is passed to someone who is not his father. He also aware that he is an infant that wants the arms of his father and not this new person, so he does as every newborn does whether they are human or angel; he cries.

“Sshh,” the voice of the person holding him coos,” It’s okay Michael, I’ve got you. Uriel support Gabriel’s head.”

“Worry about your own charge Lucifer,” another voice says. Michael stops his cries as the person holding him leans closer coming more into focus. Michael reaches a tiny hand out to grab the raven hair hanging near his face.

“Easy now,” the person coos,” Oh I wish your hair was darker then you and I would have the same hair. We just have to wait to see if we have the same eyes.” The person gently places their forehead to his.

“Lucifer, Uriel take care of those two. Raphael, I need you to come with me. Zagan has been seen at our boarders,” his father says.

“Of course Father,” a new voice says.                    

“Let us come with you Father,” the other voice says,” Let the lesser creatures care for the young as they did us.”

“Lucifer?” his father asks.

“I am yours to command,” Lucifer says shifting Michael in their arms.

“Stay,” his father says leaving. This sets both Michael and his sibling bawling.

“Oh not again,” the other voice says.

“They’re infants Uriel. We did the same thing at their age,” Lucifer says gently rocking Michael.

“Yes and Father handed us over to the nursemaids. I’m not staying with a squalling infant with a daemon knocking at our door,” Uriel said with a huff. Michael heard her leave murmuring soft words to her charge.

“She’ll get better,” Lucifer said to a now calm Michael,” She’s just not used to not being the youngest. She should be happy that she is not the oldest. It’s way too much work. Isn’t that right,” Lucifer said tickling Michael’s belly. He giggles a baby’s laugh.

The out of focus world shifts around him as he becomes aware that he is moving. “Try not to squirm too much,” Lucifer says before unfurling their wings. Then Michael is flying, he can’t see much just the white fabric of Lucifer’s tunic. He wouldn’t enjoy flying until he much older for now it is scary, the winding whipping at his hair and eyes. He snuggles closer to Lucifer’s chest where he feels his carrier chuckle and can barely make out the smile that is spreading across their face.

They land a little bit later. “Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Lucifer says as they lower themselves down onto the ledge of the building. They blend in with the statues that decorate it. If Michael’s eye were not newborn fuzzy he would have seen the lights flashing off in the distance, one of the tells of the battle happening there.

“I should be there,” Lucifer says,” Father, Raphael and no doubt Uriel shouldn’t be there without me. Never keep your top fighter out of the prize fight.” There was a loud crash and rumble that caused Michael to whimper.

“There there,” Lucifer said cradling Michael closer,” I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Then Michael heard Lucifer’s voice change, it wasn’t the normal voice they used for talking. It was more melodist, the words that were sung were very soothing and soon Michael lost his connection to the world.

Lucifer gently moved a sleeping Michael to lie on their chest. They positioned their wings so it was a barrier between the conflict and the sleeping child. “I’m always going to be here for you. Your Guardian Angel,” Lucifer said quietly. They were unaware that Michael heard those word and took them to heart, even when he was forced to take Lucifer down in the first Heavenly War.

* * *

 

Michael remembered those words told to him in infancy, reflecting on them now as Jeep carried Charlie out to be buried. He let the stoic façade drop as the tears flowed freely down his face. Alex was screaming in his arms, possibly for the mother he had just lost. Charlie’s final moments had insured the baby, his Chosen One, had not come to harm.

Michael did not know how to comfort Jeep; he didn’t know the feeling of losing your partner. He only knew what it was like to lose a sibling, a protector, his Guardian Angel.

“Sshh,” Michael quietly to the wailing child pushing his own feeling and tears away,” Your mother died with honor.” This did not help; it only made Alex scream more. Michael moved Alex so that he was held close to his chest. The baby seemed to move instinctively closer to his heart, curving his body to listen to the steady rhythm that beat within.

Michael looked out to where Jeep was digging the grave; he would burn Charlie’s body first to insure that it was not taken over by any lower angels. There would be times as Jeep removed the earth that his whole body would shake.

 Michael looked back at the charge he was given. Alex was still sobbing but it was less than it was before. “So much trouble for one so small yet so important,” Michael said wiping away the tears and brushing back the curly blonde hair that was sticking to the baby’s forehead. There was blood on his face, not his own no doubt. Michael found a wipe and gently began to clean the child.

This startled Alex enough that the infant stop crying to grasp one Michael’s fingers bringing it to his face. Alex took the finger in his mouth and began to suck.

“You must be hungry,” Michael affirmed. He walked into the kitchen, stepping over the bodies of the fallen angels as he went. Charlie had shown him during some of his visits to check on Alex where she kept some bottles ready, it was a little cooler stashed under the sink. They were cold but a little angel grace warmed one quickly enough.

Alex sucked greedily as Michael walked out into the open air. Michael unfurled his wings and pushed off to stand on the roof so that he could watch the surrounding area while Alex fed. Michael was vaguely aware of the smoke starting to rise from where Jeep was.

Alex finished his bottle and now Michael knew that he would need to be burped. He moved Alex to rest on his shoulder, tucking his wings away so nothing would get on them. A few pats and he was done. Michael felt the way that Alex’s breathing had changed and knew the infant was asleep. He slowly moved the baby so that he was cradled in his arms snuggled close to his chest.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to save her. I’d gladly rip my wings off again if it meant you could have her longer,” Michael told the sleeping child,” Your life will be filled with hardships. Ones that will make you stronger as they break you down. It is the nature of who you are.”

Michael looked at the setting sun, thinking back to what to Lucifer had told him a millennia ago. “As much as I can I will never let anyone hurt you. You are under my protection though you might not know it.”

“MICHAEL!” Jeep yelled from somewhere behind him. Michael carefully stood and walked over to the edge of the roof and stepped off using his wings to slow his descent.  Jeep turned quickly hand flying to the gun holstered at his hip. “Oh it’s you. Alex alright?” He asked.

“He is fine,” Michael said nodding to the sleeping child in his arms,” Is it done?”

Jeep took a deep breath before he spoke. “Yeah. What should I do about the house?”

“I’ll deal with that,” Michael said.

“No you have your hands full. Besides I need… I need something to keep my hands busy,” Jeep said walking past the archangel. Michael followed Jeep back into the house; he went up the stairs into the room where the family slept. He carefully laid Alex down and wrapped him in a blanket. He placed pillows on each side of the sleeping infant. As an afterthought he reached up to grab the stuffed dog that Charlie had found when they were coming to this place.

He nestled it by Alex before leaving the room and walking downstairs. Part of him knew that he should return to Vega. The city was newly formed and needed his guidance, but right now there were more pressing matters.

Without saying a word he helped Jeep clear one room after another of bodies. Piling them outside to burn. They worked side by side, human and angel, not speaking just focusing at the task at hand. They were aware of what had been lost at no gain.

When all was cleared away and repairs made Michael finally did leave, only after checking on Alex one last time.

As he flew towards Vega he thought back to the people that he left. He spoke even though he knew the one he spoke to couldn’t hear him,” I’m going to watch over you Alex. As your Guardian Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about ending it on a happy note with Michael and Lucifer but the last part sort of wrote itself.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
